


Come here, Army

by heatherinthegardn



Category: Shameless (US), Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gallavich, Gay Sex, I LOVE SMUT, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Unsafe Sex, first attempt at at smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherinthegardn/pseuds/heatherinthegardn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Ian wore Mickey out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come here, Army

**Author's Note:**

> *first attempt at writing smut  
> *first post on Ao3  
> *feel free to leave a comment

"Hey, you awake", Ian whispers.

"I am now", Mickey answers, sleepily.

"I can't  _sleeeep"_ Ian whispers, crawling on top of Mickey.

Mickey giggles, " again"?

Ian moved his chin to Mickey's back and flipped him over suddenly, straddling him.

"Why, you got a problem with that"? Ian asks, hovering over Mickeys face.

" what, no I don't, I just, I don't even" Mickey distracts Ian.

" You're just so tough"! Mickey says, starting to wrestle with him.

"Wake up, wake up", Ian says. smacking Mickey's face.

"Oh you are goin' down, army! Come here army"!

Mickey grabs Ian by the waist and flips them over, straddling Ian.

Both boys begin to wrestle, fighting for dominance.

Ian pins Mickey in a matter of seconds. Mickey is panting heavily staring up at him, waiting for his next move. 

Ian notices Mickey is just as hard as he is and begins to rub his erection against Mickey's through their boxers.

Mickey lets a tiny moan escape his lips.

''Alright Gallagher, you win, now get the fuck on me" Mickey bites out.

Ian barely let the words get out of Mickey's mouth before he is pulling his boxers down and flipping Mickey over onto his stomach.

He trails quick kisses down Mickey's back going down to his ass.

"Open your legs" he commands Mickey.

Mickey spreads his legs for Ian, arching his back and waiting.

Ian dives in face first into Mickey's ass, massaging it with his hands and kissing it at the same time.

He spreads Mickey's cheeks and licks from his balls to his hole eagerly. Mickey and moans loudly and pushes back onto Ian's face.

Ian continues eating Mickey out until he's begging Ian to fuck him.

"Fuck Ian, come oooon", Mickey whines.

Ian turns Mickey over once more moving really close to Mickey's face. He brushes their noses together, and Mickey thinks he's going to kiss him. 

He closes his eyes, ready to kiss his boyfriend when Ian plunges into him with no warning.

"ffffuck " Mickey shouts.

"You're so fucking hot, Mick, I can't control myself around you", Ian pants.

Mickey starts to moan as he digs his nails into Ian's shoulders.

Ian pins Mickey further into the mattress trapping him, putting all of his weight on the smaller boy.

All Mickey can do is take it, and he loves it.

Ian is pounding him, just the way he likes it, staring at him with this look in hid eyes.

Mickey closes his do he doesn't have to look at Ian anymore. He wants this to last a little longer, and he can't take Ian looking at him like that.

Ian starts to moan Mickey's name and aims his thrusts at Mickeys prostate, causing Mickey to fall apart along with him.

Mickey is clawing at Ian's back so hard, he's sure he feels blood underneath his fingers.

Ian is trying bus best to make Mickey come first with well aimed thrusts to sweet spot.

"fuck Ian don't stop", Mickey begs. " unnhh right there, oooh fuck me"

Ian thrusts one, two, three more times and Mickey is done for.

He comes, clinging onto Ian, whispering a series of profanities as he clenches around him. 

Mickey's spent, but Ian isn't done with him.

He pulls Mickey's legs further apart and slides back in.

Mickey moans from overstimulation, and Ian kisses him on the mouth.

Ian starts to fuck Mickey, this time chasing after his own orgasm.

Mickey just lays there, beat.

"Almost there Mick", Ian grunts, slamming into Mickey once more.

"fuck fuck fuck fuck uhhh" , Ian moans, spilling into Mickey. 

He pulls out and flops onto the mattress beside Mickey.

"fuck", Mickey exhales.

"yeah" Ian pants.

Minutes pass before they can breathe normally again.

Ian's phone buzzes, it's Fiona.

 _"Gallagher pool_ party!!!!", it reads.

"Mick, you wanna go to Fionas? They've got the pool ready" Ian asks.

"Fuck you I'm sleepin" , Mickey grumbles.

 

 


End file.
